


Angelfall

by PropterDimittant



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Light BDSM, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/PropterDimittant
Summary: An angel descends.Mind the warnings and tags. The content of the show is pretty dark in of itself. Smutty rewrite of the church scene from episode 2x06, therefore contains some minor spoilers from that episode.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mehitable
Kudos: 14





	Angelfall

Sabrina hovers in midair, arms outstretched. Blood drips down her forehead from a crown of thorns. Her eyes are glazed white, ruby red lips stretched in a sneer. Her blonde hair and red blouse billow around her. She looks around the room at the children of the Church of Night cowering along the walls before settling on the two invaders kneeling below her, unable to move. A male and female dressed alike in black slacks, white shirt, black tie, and gray sweater.

Sabrina's voice booms, "Convert, angels! I offer you the chance to survive. Take Lucifer into your heart and I promise you mercy." 

The male, Jerathmiel's voice quivers, "You're no witch, what are you???"

"I am the dark lord's sword! Resist and burn in hellfire!" she yells as her hands burst into flames.

"We would rather die!" Jerathmiel spits out.

"So be it," she flicks her wrist and the flames around her hand extinguish as Jerathmiel is consumed by fire. 

The female angel, Mehitable, stares in horror.

Sabrina descends towards her, "And what of you?"

"I'll convert! Please! I don't want to die," she sobs.

"Good. Rise my brothers and sisters. Leave this angel to me."

The coven gathers their injured and scurry out of the church, staring in awe at Sabrina. The doors of the church slam shut as they leave. Sabrina places a finger underneath Mehitable's chin, lifting it, "You will be the first of my converts."

She runs her finger down Mehitable's neck and body, her fingernail cutting through the fabrics of her clothes, exposing her milky flesh.

Mehitable gasps, "What are you doing?"

"I am gifting you that which your false god has kept from you," her finger continues down Mehitable's flesh, past her bosom, past her stomach, past her hips.

"No! Please," Mehitable cries. She whimpers as Sabrina's finger grazes over her clit and along her vagina.

Sabrina rips the rest of the clothes off. Holding up her right hand, she conjures a cat o' nine tails. Mehitable's eyes widen in terror as Sabrina brings the whip cracking down. Mehitable shrieks in pain as it bites into her flesh, leaving red welts along her bosom.

"On your hands and knees!"

Mehitable hesitantly gets on all fours as Sabrina walks behind her. Her muscles tense and her breathing becomes short as her sobbing increases. The whip snaps onto her buttocks and she screeches in pain. Over and over, the sound of the whip and her screams fill the church. She weeps uncontrollably as the pain consumes her mind, driving out all thought. She loses track of time, her arms collapse under her, her face lying on the cold floor. And suddenly it stops, her ass covered in red hot welts. She lays there crying, ass sticking up in the air. She feels Sabrina's hand massage her butt and she winces from the pain. It slowly descends and Sabrina's fingers run along her vagina.

"My my, it would seem you enjoyed that a little," Sabrina smirks as her fingers find a dampness between Mehitable's labia.

"No!" she cries.

"No?" Sabrina sticks in a finger and Mehitable whimpers as the wetness grows. Sabrina drops to her knees, placing her mouth over Mehitable's pussy, she thrusts her tongue into it.

Mehitable screams as the tongue enters, deeper, deeper, deeper. Her breath catches in her throat as the tongue seemingly enlarges, filling her more and more, threatening to break her. Her breathing comes in sharp bursts as the tongue begins to move in and out of her. Filling her to the brim before emptying her. In, out. Full, empty. Overflowing, void. Existence, nothingness. She thinks of nothing but this cycle of being and non-being. 

Mehitable moans and mewls as Sabrina's pace quickens, faster and faster, harder and harder until Mehitable shrieks and cums, her body shaking and collapsing to the floor in a puddle. Her eyes staring blankly at the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you ready to serve?" Sabrina asks from above.

"Yes, my queen."


End file.
